creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FantasyPhantom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fantasy Phantom100 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 19:18, April 5, 2012 no spam blogs, mmkay Make blog posts that are long next time, mmkay. DAMNED KIDS! 19:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 01:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 00:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) HEEY BUDAY -Love Chris =D hum form the dept I creep aye and now I found another form the same place lol waz up Name is Lord Zemosa 25 lol I will post a pit of my story and see if you like it TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FANTASY <3 <3 <3 Lucid Atray 16:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ROFLkorean. Your friend is no longer banned from chat. Due to the new chat coming into effect, the 30 minute ban became a 6 month ban. I fixed it. :3 Shinigami.Eyes 00:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I sent you three stories from my own email. It could take awhile because there was a lot of writing. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 21:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I'm trying to find more darkfics but most of them are incomplete. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 21:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering: Most of the good stories on Fimfiction are split up into chapters. I could send you them, but you'd have to be up to waiting for each chapter because Yahoo's been lagging up on me lately (after I send three emails it constantly crashes while I try to send another) . So just let me know if you'd be okay with that. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 18:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) DU BIG BOI ! Hey man, You don't know me, but I read your 7 deadly sins story last night and I just wanted to tell you that I think it was amazing! Please keep writing. Xxfang (talk) 12:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Andrew's block has been lifted. MooseJuice (talk) 18:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 04:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, I'm aware of that, but I still need to leave a general warning. Even if it was from awhile ago, there still needs to be a warning. Sorry for not making that more clear ^^ Cheese Lord (talk) 18:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Absolute Silence I began reading with no music at all at 11:49 P.M., and, from what I can remember, I had a really badass, great freaking time. I used the Gallery to install a sense of dread in me before I went on my little... "excursion". I started with Anna's Gift, and moved on to The Face. There, I began feeling... strange. I read Necrosis, but it didn't manage a single scare, for some reason :/. Zombies never really scared me; only killers. Meh. Come Follow Me was next. I read it, and began having that "I'm watching you" feeling, like a terrifying person or thing was behind me, but I couldn't see or hear him or her. Yet. The Masked Man gave me chills, but I didn't feel like I was being watched or anything. It was a good pasta, though. Meh. Then there came Jeff is Back. Here's where I started to feel... insane. I was scared out of my mind. It wasn't the pasta, nor was it Mr.Creepypasta's voice, it was that feeling that something, some wannabe Michael Myers, was spying on me through the window, planning to murder my ass off. It was freaky. I would've read more, but my conscience told me not to, and to GO TO SLEEP. In a bloody red font. Yeah. I went to sleep, and I awoke right now, had a cup of coffee, and began typing this message to you. Ugh. Oh, and this is all your fault. Which is actually good, because it didn't disappoint. Thanks! Here's a complete list of creepypastas that I read: Come Follow Me The Masked Man Jeff is Back Anna's Gift Necrosis The Face Unsane (talk) 14:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Heh. I remember first reading Jeff the Killer. It was 9:40 P.M., and I was sh!tting bricks, I can tell you that. I mean, I was a child (Mind you, I used to visit this site way back then.). I even got into a staring contest with Jeff. I won, but I had three white nights in a row. Man, paranoia's awesome =D! :You can't deny the charm of believing that there's some scaryass monster behind you that plans to go Michael Myers on your ass :P. Unsane (talk) 20:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, you grow resistant to even the most existentially terrifying things :P. We all have, really :/. ::And about chat... I will, for sure. In don't know when; there will always be creepypastas begging to be edited, there bloody and bruised arms outstretched, just wanting a hug :P (and probably holding a knife)... Unsane (talk) 20:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ugh... Okay? Your (slightly) scaring me now. I'll go now, but just because I don't want to be the next victim of some murder (and the star of my own creepypasta) :P. Unsane (talk) 20:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Chat is actually great. Creative minds simply talking to each other, in perfect harmony... And other $h1†. Unsane (talk) 13:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry about that. i will improve in the future about editing. (in reference to the story) Article Listing Do not update the Article Listing for someone else. Update it after 30 minutes of the page creation. What's the point of the rule if someone else updates the Article Listing. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It's Wolf Hey, I'm banned from chat. If you need anything for VC or just want to talk to me (Not likely, I know), then use my talk page, okey? I smell bacon on you. (talk) 02:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advise;) Thanks for the advisement;) WINDOW LICKER! fox_gl.jpg|its a fox (DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH) Do you like Doggies? :D I noticed you reading my ghost story of the Inugami. What do you think of it? Gimme a full criticism on it, I'd like to hear what people think of my stories. ^^ JC-the-Hyena (talk) 15:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe, that's fine. I'm just glad you like my story. ^^ I hope my other ones grasp yer interest too. Thaaaaaanx! XD JC-the-Hyena (talk) 16:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Bit of advice If you're going to remove red links from pages such as User Submissions or the Article Listing, please make sure that the linked pages have not simply been renamed without being given a redirect rather than outright deleted. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I actually made that list (look at the signature at the bottom). It's incomplete, though. If you see another influx of red links sometime in the near future, just keep what I said in mind. And thanks for understanding. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Heeey buddy! :D I know you said to have long posts but I can't think of anything good to say. :P I want to get into the My Little Pony wagon, but I don't know where to watch. :P Can you help me out? Your friend, Richtoph3r (talk) 23:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! You! Cool Brony Guy! You might recognize me, seeing as I'm pretty famous. If you don't recognize me, I'm Death Jump 64. You've been pretty helpful getting me started on this wiki, and I want to thank you for that. Also, I checked out your youtube channel. Pretty good! Anyways, I'm probably gonna write my own creepypasta soon (Not an mlp one) and seeing as you've got a lot of experience on this wiki, I'd like you to rate it! Thanks, Death Jump 64 (talk) 00:29, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Death Jump 64 Death Jump 64 (talk) 00:29, January 16, 2013 (UTC) So my computer's being an ass and I can't join chat anymore but before I disappear forever, thank you. You're a really really wonderful person and I'll miss you and just <33 thanks for being just awesome! obaii MOON PRISM POWER!!! (talk) 19:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I'd return if I could but windows 8 really hates me right now so that isn't an option. Say baii-baii to all teh peeps for me. Love ya <3 MOON PRISM POWER!!! (talk) 20:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Just to avoid confusion... If you are wondering why I reverted your edit here, it's because that, in addition to adding three nonexistent categories in that last edit of his, the author completely fucked up the formatting, and the only way to undo his edit was to revert yours. Sorry for the inconvenience. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, please update your "Best one sentence creepypasta" page. Blackstar Halo (talk) 17:23, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Unfinished Page is added automatically via the UNFIN template. Just that at the top of the page plox. LOLSKELETONS 19:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Er, Fantasy... You're supposed to post warnings like the spinoff template on user's TALK PAGES, not on the talk pages of the articles that break the rules. LOLSKELETONS 20:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure I have the authority to post it on a talk page as a legitimate warning as I have no administrative powers. though I may be wrong. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 20:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Super Smash bros Kill Look english isn't my first langauge so please dont hate. IStoleThePies | Message Wall | 18:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) So... Any idea why was making utterly pointless edits? I mean, they don't seem malicious, so I don't think it was vandalism. I blocked him for four hours. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 14:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Bad Wolf IS about space -_- how about u actually READ the pasta? If you read it-it IS about space I Strike with the Wind (talk) 21:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) IT IS about space! read it -_- I Strike with the Wind (talk) 21:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Its mentions space 10 times! or more locked in the centre of space, all of space. Space this, space that. Not enough space. OUTER FUQING SPACE FOR CHICKEN'S SAKE! mmmmmm chicken I Strike with the Wind (talk) 21:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) WH DID U REMOVE MAYA THE KILLER Happy Bithday So happy birthday and stuff! In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 20:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 20:13, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The Seven Deadly Songs You've got wonky stuff going on in this story: Come on, come on, come on. I noticed that things you want to happen, happen slower of your happy or ancy. I the tray rolled out on its track and it barely was out of the player case before I had shoved the track into it and pressed "Close". Seems like something is missing there. A lot of something(s). Care to clarify if I'm going to publish this long, sexy story? ClericofMadness (talk) 04:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:40, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes I am MEMJ0123 (talk) 16:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you, I came to this site because I liked some MLP pastas, I am fairly active here, and spend most of my time taking care of walls of text, and I take care of bad pages. MEMJ0123 (talk) 17:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Good morning. Good afternoon. Good night. I would like to inquire as to where you acquired the image currently used on the Holder of Understanding page. Do you recall, or could you perhaps tell me what model of weapon is depicted there in? I'm something of an enthusiast, and it plagues me to be unable to identify the firearm. Thank you for your time. Link793 (talk) 20:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yo wazzup dude? Just wanna ask,are you the original author of the cp The Seven Deadly Songs? If so please leave me a message on my page.Really love that pasta bro. Lawlietprimo (talk) 12:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC)LawlietPrimo cool